Work and Romance Don't Mix
by AlieKat1116
Summary: Bella is a college student who gets an internship with a local newspaper where she meets someone who teaches her new things and shows her a world she never knew existed within her. But it is against the rules to be in a relationship with co-workers. Does she follow her heart or her passion for writing? Review please and thank you. Would appreciate some help


Why can't anything go right for me? Is there something wrong with me? What about him? Did he make a mistake in picking me? It's not my fault he saw something in me I didn't. Maybe it's better this way. Things will never get better for me. Not with my past. It just continues to get worse with each day I take a step.

As a junior in college, you wonder what things you are forgetting before you graduate. Is your senior year here going to be like the one in high school? A blow off? Well for me it wasn't, but for others it was. Finals were major and if you screwed those up, you were bound to come back and take them again during the summer or even retake them again next year.

Journalism finals were today and as we were about to start the test, my professor asked if he could see me after. Eyes immediately zoned in on me and my freshly rosy cheeks. I tensed with fear on wondering what he could possibly want to speak to me about. I looked down at my test and began to work.

The test droned on with ease and I was the last one to turn it in. I slowly walked to the front of the room where his desk was located.

"Ah, Bella. I hope the test was not too hard?" I handed him the test and he had a slight grin on his face like he knew something I didn't.

"Just slightly but I did fine I believe." I was trying to be funny. It never works for me.

"Good. I like to hear that."

"Now...why did you want to see me?" This question has been twisting my stomach since he first called out my name this morning.

"Oh yes, that. Well, I have a job offer for you for the summer." The sentence fell out of his mouth effortlessly as he looked over my test in front of me.

"No way, really?! That would be amazing!"

"My friend works at the local newspaper and they are looking for an intern for the summer. He asked me personally if he knew someone with talent and I thought of you. They could even give you a job after graduation if you impress them, which I know you will." He said the last part with a pleased smile on his face. Mr. Jenks was in his early 50's with a wife, in her mid 20's, and they just had their first child. He was always smiling nowadays. My adrenaline kicked in and I automatically started bursting out with "YES!" over and over again and jumping up and down. He laughed with his gut and handed me a post-it with the name Aro written in big bold letters and a couple numbers underneath. I gave him a final "Thank You" and headed out the door.

I had a smile plastered on my face all the way back to my apartment. When I walked in the room all I saw were clothes strewn on the floor and the music blaring at full volume. I looked around for Alice, my roommate, to see what was going on.

As I walked into her room, more clothes were being flung out the door and were practically blocking the doorway. I found the stereo and turned it down. Alice turned to me instantly.

"What are you doing? I need that for inspiration!" Her eyes were huge and staring me down like a criminal.

"It is way too loud for my liking and the neighbors were getting annoyed."

"Oh fuck the neighbors. They don't know what is going on with me right now." Alice's vocab was not the best but she could always make a valid point with anything and everything, no matter what words she used.

"What is going on with you right now?" My curiosity had spiked and I was excited to hear what else could make this day the best one yet.

"Well you know that Hale boy I was talking about last week?" Her eyes had a sparkle to them when she mentioned him.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, him. Well there is this thing going on down at The Commons tonight and he invited me to go with him."

"Oh wow. That's new. Since when did you start liking him?" Alice never has a crush nor does she have hopes to date. She jumps the gun just to see where she lands, and if she like's it, she's there until she doesn't.

"I don't!" She said it too quick and I grew suspicions. "All I know is he's cute, smart, and funny." She had a sneaky air to her and I knew something was going on.

"What are you not telling me about him?"

She put her innocent face on and continued to look through her dresser.

"Nothing." I could see that secret smile play at the corner of her lips "Anyways, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Just a little packing up I guess."

"Packing up?! Are you planning on leaving me during the summer?" Her smile turned upside down in a flash.

"Just for a week. I want to spend some time with my dad before things begin to get crazy."

Alice laughed out loud for what seemed like forever.

"Your life? Crazy? That's like saying a football player has a phobia of holding a damn football!" Her face turned red from laughter and I wasn't sure how much longer it would last.

But I knew what she meant. I was the closest thing to safe as possible. I hardly left the apartment on weekends unless it was to go to the library, if Alice had a friend over. Other than that, I was in my room with a good book and a plate of cookies. I enjoyed it that way. I had about 4 close friends I spent time with regularly. They were Alice, the Bronte sisters, and Jane Austen. My favorites.


End file.
